Spin
by The Resident Vampyr
Summary: Now that Glory has the Key, Buffy and her friends must find a way to cope with the burden of getting her back. A post-"Spiral" episode B/S fanfic.


A Buffy & Spike fiction | SPIN

Title: **Spin**  
Synopsis: Now that Glory has the Key, Buffy and her friends must find a way to cope with the burden of getting her back. A post-"Spiral" episode B/S fanfic.  
Note: I write immediately after an episode airs. I don't read spoilers nor early bird reviews, plus I don't get next week's previews (!), so all my post-episode fictions are pure speculations :)   
Rating: PG  
Date Written: Tuesday, 08 May, 2001 : 11:00:00 PM  
Author:  [][1]The Resident Web Vampyr © 2001.  
Credits: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is a property by Joss Whedon and the powers that be.   
Characters in play: Buffy Willow Xander Anya Tara Dawn Glory Giles Spike  
**  
  
  
  
****part one.**  
  
Eight lost souls wandered along Sunnydale Park in the middle of the night. They were headed to a certain location on top of a hill. All of them mumbled incoherently, saying the same exact word over and over. A number of their kind joined them from the nearby hospital.   
  
"Time...time...time..." they said gibberishly as they walked aimlessly towards the mansion.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Glory grinned evilly at Dawn. "You thought you can get away from me, don't you?" she said nastily.  
  
Dawn didn't utter any words. It was beyond her now. All she can do was wait. Wait for somebody to rescue her. Her sister. A miracle. Anything.  
  
Glory walked slowly at the heavily chained Key and examined her intently. Her Key, now in human form, was the ticket to go back to where she came from--a parallel dimension from which she ruled as a part of a triumvirate. Back to a place where she was once the holiest of figures, if not the most powerful one. No more mindless insanity, no more human co-habitation, only power, an absolute power.   
  
Finally, she had the Key. Nobody can stop her now. Not the Slayer, not the Knights, nobody.  
  
  
  
  
**part two.**  
  
Giles lay unconcious on the hospital bed. He was diagnosed critical when he was rushed in the emergency room a couple of hours ago. A deep wound tore part of his lower abdomen and had lost a good amount of blood, for which he underwent blood transfusion to stabilized his condition. Right now, Giles seemed to be out of the woods. Willow, Xander, and Anya was at his bedside, fear and worry were visible from their faces. They prayed that nothing serious would happen to him, not today, not ever. They needed him just as much as they needed Buffy.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Buffy sat outside Giles' room, Spike and Tara was with her. She didn't say anything, she just stared blankly at the wall in front of her. Was it the effect of too much pressure? Or was it the fact that Glory's in possession of the Key and it's only a matter of time before she use it for her own agenda?   
  
Buffy remembered talking to her friends and telling them that everthing seemed to fall apart. First it was Riley, then her mom, then Tara, and now Giles. It's as if, she was trapped inside a wall with no possibility of getting out. Then one by one, walls around her crumbled, burying her alive. Everthing that she cared for was taken away from her. There's nothing left. Nothing, but pain and sorrow.  
  
Tara got up and mumbled something. Spike watched her as she walked aimlessly at the corridors not far from where they were. She stopped and looked around seemingly searching for something, someone.   
  
Spike approached Buffy and sat gently beside her. The moment he looked at her, his heart sank horribly. He knew she was in pain, he can feel it. Spike can't explain how or why, he just knew that he must do something to ease her pain.   
  
"Buffy," he said calmly.  
  
Buffy, buried in her own thoughts, did not respond. Her sister Dawn was taken away by Glory and she cannot do anything about it. She was no match against Glory. She cannot defeat her. She doesn't know how to.  
  
Spike noticed that nothing seemed to stir her. No amount of words can bring back what was taken away from her, which by now was increasingly evident. He fell on his knees right in front of Buffy and looked steadily at her.  
  
"Buffy, it's not the end of the world," said Spike, "we will get Dawn back."  
  
"D-Dawn," she whispered.  
  
  
  
  
**part three.**  
  
Dawn watched Glory as her minions gathered around their master. They were speaking in other language, apparently planning out their next move. Dawn looked around the room to search for a way to escape but was interrupted by the ex-god herself. From what she understood, Glory and company were planning to move to a new location. To where, she doesn't know. Dawn knew however, that it had something to do with using her power--the power to destroy the universe-- as soon as possible.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Willow, Xander, and Anya left Giles' room. They reckoned that Buffy might want to see him alone. They knew it has been hard on Buffy to go through another ordeal, this time through Giles. Memories were in fact, still fresh from her mom's demise. They could only hope that everything will turn out fine in the end.  
  
Spike knew Buffy was falling apart. He reached out for her hands and reassured her, "You're much stronger than this Buffy." He felt that his wounds opened up once again after he held her hand tightly. "If anybody can pull it off, it's you."  
  
"Buffy," blurted Xander, as he closed the door behind him. He was still unsure if having Spike near their friend was such a good idea.   
  
"Giles will be fine," said Willow.  
  
Buffy suddenly sprang to her feet and faced them. Without saying a word, she walked towards Giles' room and entered. Spike stood from where he was and followed Buffy, only to be stopped by Xander.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.   
  
Spike gave him a sour look, "I'm going inside," he said irritably.  
  
"No you won't. Haven't you done enough?" snapped Xander. Anya clutched his arms in protest, "Xander..."  
  
"I came here as a friend, and Buffy needs a friend right now more than ever," Spike reasoned out. "She needs help and I'm here for her."  
  
"What? That beat-up RV?" asked Xander sarcastically. "Giles almost died in that-that- thing!" he hissed, "And by the way, where did you get it? You stole it, didn't you?"  
  
"None of your bloody business," Spike said sharply, "And it's not my fault what happened to Giles!"   
  
"Xander, Spike, stop it!" cried Willow. "Just stop it! Please!" she pleaded. "We must work together not fight! We must help Buffy to get her sister back. She needs our help, so just please..." Willow was on the verge of tears, she cannot comprehend why they have to fight over a silly old RV or blame one another! There were more important things to do than to fight each other. Giles was hurt, Dawn was kidnapped, and Buffy was obviously disoriented after the fact. It was not the time nor place for petty fights.  
  
Xander nodded glumly and stepped away, letting Spike pass though. Before opening the door, Spike looked sideways at Willow and acknowledged her, somewhat relieved that at least one of Buffy's friend understood him. He let himself inside Giles' room and closed the door behind him.   
  
  
  
  
**part four.**  
  
The room was dimly lighted. The only source of light came from a lamp placed on the side table. Spike quietly approached the foot of the bed and noticed that Buffy was holding Giles hand. She seemed to be staring at a blank wall, no expression whatsoever.   
  
An IV was attached to Giles arm. Life giving blood trickled slowly down his veins. He lay steadily without any sign of waking up. This was not a good time to lose another member of the group, especially a Watcher, Buffy's guide and mentor. Spike felt infinite sadness. He moved beside Buffy and without a saying a word, he covered her hands in his.   
  
After a few moments, Buffy stirred. She carefully leaned her head on his shoulders, her thoughts still preoccupied with what happened to Dawn.   
  
Spike understood. There was only one thing for him to do, sacrifice everything to save the one that mattered most. "I will do whatever it takes to rescue her. I promise."  
  
  
***  
  
Willow approached Xander and Anya. Overwhelmed with the amount of pressure they've been having, she let out a sigh of frustration. They have to find a way to rescue Dawn from Glory. Mere strength was not enough to defeat her. Not even a thousand Knights were unable to stop her. What else can they do? Her magic didn't seemed to make a difference. Something was missing, an extra spell perhaps? _If only Tara can help me with the magic...it would definitely help. Two witches are better than one,_ she thought. Willow stopped dead, fear flooded her.  
  
"Has anyone seen Tara?" she asked frantically.

  
***  
  
Another lost soul wandered outside the hospital. Her eyes bewildered, her speech faltered.  
  
"Time...time...time..." said Tara as she headed towards the mansion up on the hill.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Also by The Resident Web Vampyr The Vampyr Pentateuch & Other Stories. A compilation of Season 5 BtVS post-episode fanfictions. Visit [][2]www.vampyrslayer.cjb.net for more.

   [1]: mailto:vampireloveslayer@yahoo.com
   [2]: www.vampyrslayer.cjb.net



End file.
